The Green Eyed Renegade
by an-bananie227
Summary: A boy from the slums and a girl from the high classes. What more can I say.
1. Prologue

Prologue—

Robin Hood was a hero in some eyes and a villain in others. He stole from the rich and gave it all to the poor, playing against the rules like a rebel. He was considered an abomination to society. Hated by the rich and loved by the poor.

Now, what if I were to tell you that the great country of Olympus also had their own little robin hood rebel?

Their own green eyed renegade.

— At least that's what they call him.

The poor, peasant class all call him the guardian angel of their nation.

But, who is he really? Well, nobody knows anything except for the fact that he has striking green eyes.

Now, if we zoom in on the nation's golden capital, Omega City, full of life— people and cars zooming off to do whatever they need. Now then, if we move in closer and you will see the grand magnificent acropolis where the Royal King and Queen live. They are the nation's rulers of today who rule in absolute luxury. The king whose name we know to be Frederick the II is a very cunning and clever man, who was once the first hand scholar of the former now late King Zeus. Frederick II, you see, was very ambitious for the throne, so when King Zeus died, he found the chance to get what he wanted.

But one person was in his way— the highly trusted and greatly admired general of Olympus, General Poseidon, who was also in line to be the next king.

Now, I think you know what happens next, as does a lot of screwed up royal monarchies go. Yes, Frederick the II had Poseidon murdered discreetly, making it seem as if he and his whole family died in a terrible fire.

To the nation, he was utterly grieved by his passing. In the meantime, he was, by default, given the throne.

King Zeus did have a daughter, but she was, at the time, too young to rule. But King Frederick made new laws that prevented Thalia from ever being able to take her rightful place as queen of the country. She rebelled and that got her banished to the trash dumps along with her brother.

Frederick the II ruled with a harsh fist. The poor became even more needy outside the gates of the palace. Anyone who rebelled against his rule was banished or put through days of torture before getting executed.

He was ruthless to everybody except one— his beloved daughter, the golden girl of the city, with her honey golden curls that live up to her name and intelligent, radiant grey eyes, which do not fail to catch the gaze of men every time they sparkled.

Who would have known that she, a girl from the high elite, and he, an outcast who lives in the slums, would happen to meet in the most unexpected of situations.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The king was sitting on his throne, his grey hard eyes cold and intimidating.

But, they immediately lighten and brighten up when an adorable six year old girl comes bounding in, with her honey golden curls flinging up and down in two pigtails. Her wide toothy grin brings joy to the king as he runs to her and lifts her into the air above his head.

She giggles with joy being tossed in the air.

The girl's mother died when she was born so the father only had her as his family— and oh how he cherished her with all his heart.

She was his golden treasure from above.

Despite all the past wrongs he had done, it was all worth it to see her smile on her adorable face.

She would grow up to be such a beauty the king thought in his mind.

The king settled the girl down on the ground and ushered her to go play in the nursery. The girl gave her father another toothy grin and the father watched as the girl's intelligent grey eyes sparkled with radiant beauty as she bounded off through the halls on her quick feet with tired maids trailing after her.

The king chuckled. With her, everything that he had done was worth it.

He went back to the throne to listen to his advisors and rule the country.

"The people are complaining about food shortages and increased taxes, sire." One advisor said to the king.

"Yes sir, shouldn't we maybe lower the load of work put on our people?"

The king glared at them, causing them to back away slightly.

"Are you saying that you are against the will of the king?" The king spoke with a quiet but dangerous tone.

"Oh no sir, of course not." Another advisor said.

"Well then, carry on with the taxes, and if you bring this up again, I will increase the taxes even more and it will all be on your shoulders, Sebastian. No you don't want that, do you?"

"No sire."

"Good. Then it's settled." The king spoke regally.

The advisors never spoke against the king again. So the king did as he wished and the people of Olympus became more and more burdened with the tax loads and were left to die of starvation and poverty.

~o00o~

Meanwhile, in the suburbs of the country there is a boy— seven years old. He shudders with cold in the rags that clothe him. The rags look to be burnt. This boy's family was burnt alive in his own house. His father was killed. The boy was the only one who survived and his father died in the boy's arms.

And his last words were, "Avenge me, Perseus."

The poor boy now lives in poverty determined to bring justice to the corrupted rich of Omega city

—one day.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Twelve years later_

A young eighteen year old girl wakes up in a white cami and pajama boxer shorts. Her hair is a mess and she tries to calm it down while rubbing her half open eyes.

It was her oh so loud maid that woke her up.

"Wake up, Annabeth! You're late to brunch! The king and your fiancé is waiting you idiot!"

"Ugh, Thalia, stop yelling in my ear, you're giving me a headache." Annabeth said still groggy.

"Hurry up!"

You see. Annabeth's maid, didn't care if she was the princess or not— which is what Annabeth liked about her. She liked the maid's badass qualities and had her father set her as her personal maid. They were best friends and she loved Thalia like a sister, except for the fact that her morning calls were more like morning screeches.

Annabeth sat up and slumped off her bed. Her bunny slippers were ready for her feet.

She was about to go to the door, when Thalia caught her by the ear.

"Helloo! Care to get ready missy. Didn't you hear me? Your FIANCE is here for brunch. You've slept through breakfast Lady!"

Annabeth groaned.

"It's not like I asked him to come over. Why do I have to dress for his high and mighty military ass?"

Thalia looked slightly amused at Annabeth's insults to her so called fiancé. They both knew he was a neat freak perfectionist, who needed everything in order—that included wearing the right clothes at the right time of day. It annoyed Annabeth to death.

"Fine, I'll let you go in your pj's because I would love to see Luke''s reaction when you go in to the dining hall. But at least wash your face, you have drool everywhere."

Annabeth gave her an incredulous look as her maid dragged her into the bathroom.

After a few minutes passed, the golden haired beauty bounded down the winding glass stairs of the palace like she did her whole life. She had a dark navy cardigan hung over her cami. And yes, she was still wearing her pajama shorts.

Her fiancé watched in utter shock and horror as his princess walked in and sat in her seat.

The king looked a bit amused as he continued to eat.

"Hey, Luke, What's up? How's life going for ya?" Annabeth asked with a smirk.

"Uh, great? Why are you wearing your night clothes, my lady?"

Annabeth shot a weird gaze at the blond haired man, "Night clothes? Really? Seriously Luke we live in the 21st century. They're called pajamas and if you didn't know before- they are _extremely _comfortable."

"But, my Lad—"

"Don't 'my lady' me. If you have a problem with my clothes, it's going to be hard for you when you marry me cuz I'm going to be wearing sweats and pajamas ALL the time."

Thalia snickered in the background.

Luke glared at Thalia and dropped the subject. Annabeth may be the gorgeous golden princess of the country, but man was she a handful.

The king looked at his daughter, "Now Annabeth, treat your fiancé respectfully. It is rude and un-lady like of the girl to talk back to the guy."

Annabeth made a face, but then said, "Fine, sorry Luke. My apologies. I'm still a bit cranky from being woken up from my good night's sleep."

Luke then smiled his too white of a smile.

"Well then I should get back to my troops now."

"Oh yes of course, Luke, and how are the new recruits going for you?" The King asked.

"Oh they're well fresh, but don't worry sir, I'll have them trained immediately."

"And how is the renegade business going?" The king had lowered his voice a bit.

Luke's face had a hateful sneer on it as he spoke, "We have a lead on his next target, sir. He's quick and he's good at erasing his tracks. We're trying everything within our power sir."

"Good, good. Try harder for the sake of the country, Luke. This nation needs to be rid of this Renegade. The chaos he has brought to this city has gone on for too long. It _has _to end _now_"

Annabeth listened as the two conversed about the green eyed renegade that has been causing great havoc for the royal class of the city for quite some time now. He's attacked high officials, generals, officers, and important scholars.

And it all had started with a robbery of Sebastian Kane, a high advisor of her father two years ago.

Annabeth never minded the renegade's actions. In fact she couldn't help but admire him. She heard he stole from the rich and gave to the commonfolk, like some robin hood— so wouldn't he be considered a guardian angel of the city?

I mean he never murdered, he just stole.

Annabeth didn't know what went on outside the gates of the palace. Why would the renegade go through such measures to steal from the rich and give to commoners? She had always thought people were living well outside the palace boundaries.

It was a question that she had been asking herself for quite sometime. Whenever she brought it up to her father, he simply ignored her or changed the subject.

Finally, Luke got up and excused himself. He had been going after the renegade for years.

And the renegade would always evade him— he even gave Luke the scar over one side of his face in a knife fight.

Luke went out the palace doors and walked through the lawn mazes before he came to the training grounds where the guards he trained were.

All the guards saluted the blonde haired lieutenant.

"Alright, men, I have a lead on the renegade's next target. I want platoons five six and seven to go with me. Platoons one, two, three, four, stay and guard the palace."

"Yes Sir!" They all said collectively.

The soldiers left with Luke leading them, out the palace doors.

_This time we have him_, Luke thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A dark haired boy was sitting on the edge of his bed. He had a tray beside him that had a first aid kit opened.

The boy was suturing up a gash in his arm, that he got from encountering some hundreds of guards on his last hunt for money. His arm had caught on a nail that was sticking out of alley walls. Screw those damn streets, he thought.

After he had stitched himself all up, he wrapped his arm around in a bandage and looked around his hiding place. There were bags of money lying on the floor from his last raid.

His bow, riptide, lay on his bed.

The brooding expression that had long been imprinted permanently on his face became grave as he pulled off his grimy white shirt and pulled on another one. He pulled on a lightweight dark jacket that had a hood. He strapped on his belt full of all sorts of smoke bombs and knives he bought from the black market.

A dark black sheath full of arrows was held onto his back by a strap and sturdy black combat boots clad his feet with his dark pants tucked inside them.

He picked up a black bandana and tied it around his neck to cover half of his face so that only his sea green eyes were exposed.

Walking over to his bed, he picked up riptide.

_Ready_, the boy thought to himself.

The dark haired green-eyed boy left the hideout out the window and slid down a wire line until he met the rooftop of a building. He continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop with great stealth.

He could see Luke and his guards running down alleyways trying to find him.

_What an idiot_, the dark haired boy thought.

He set bags of money on the doorsteps of people's houses before bounding away towards the royal courthouses.

He slid stealthily into one of the houses. The passwords on these houses were so outdated. Their fingerprints were all over the right keys and he had only to unscramble it in a second.

He slipped inside and walked into the bedrooms where the safes were kept. Ever since he started to steal, their safes had become a lot more sophisticated— look what he's done for the security of this country. _They should thank him_, he thought to himself.

He cracked the code in a minute and stuffed the money into a bag.

The boy then slipped out the window and swung up onto the roof again to find himself surrounded by guards, planted on the ground near the house and their guns pointed up at him.

The rich ass who was the owner of the money was standing near Luke with a sneer on his fat face.

_Great_, the boy thought,_ no wonder it was so quiet in the house_.

He had to admit- these guys were getting better and better at tracking him, but then again, he was always one step ahead.

"Now I have you, you little fleeting bastard. I finally have you. And man, I am going to enjoy torturing you til you bleed to death." Luke said with a sneer.

The boy's green eyes simply blinked at him.

"Put down the money you son of a bitch."

The boy put the money down onto the ground and lifted his hands in surrender. But now, his hands were closer to the bow and arrow strapped to his back. His expert hands were trained to slip an arrow into a bow in a blink of an eye.

Soon enough an arrow shot through the air and sunk into Luke's shoulder.

The soldiers were all disoriented and shocked from what was happening.

The boy took this chance to snatch up the money and leap onto another rooftop.

"You idiots! GET HIM!" He heard Luke scream.

He saw around fifty soldiers come after him. The boy smirked under his breathe as he snatched a clothesline hanging on one of the roofs of the houses and leapt down from the rooftops.

The soldiers were shocked that the boy didn't get squashed to pieces from the impact.

The boy charged towards them, getting them off guard as he swiped around, tripping them with the rope in his hands, lassoing the soldiers up and ducking expertly whenever a sword swung at him.

He flipped many men off their feet and soon- he had a whole cluster of soldiers tied up in rope.

Before he left, he bowed to them and said, "Thank you for your time, gentlemen."

Then his hooded figure ran off into the alleyways.

Luke walked over to where his soldiers were all tied up and growled.

He saw a piece of paper with an arrow sticking it to the ground. He snatched it up.

It read, "Hope you enjoy the present I made for you, lieutenant."

Luke fumed with anger and all his soldiers squirmed in fear.

He ripped up the note and hollered loud through the alleyways and streets of the city.

The dark haired boy slipped back into his hiding place.

He took off his disguise clothes and slipped into a striped blue collared shirt with a dark hoodie on top. He wore some tan pants and red sneakers. On the outside, he looked like a normal, charming guy, which is what he was aiming for.

He slipped out into the city again and walked through the doors of his favorite bar.

It seemed like everybody was talking about the renegade's gifts to the poorest people. They praised their guardian angel with great hope.

Percy walked in pretending not to care.

That's when two manicured hands snaked around his neck.

"Percy, where have you been the last three days, I missed you." A brown haired waitress purred into his ear.

He slipped on his charming grin and turned to the girl,

"Aw, come on Cal, you know how much work I have."

The girl looked like an oversized up barbie doll to him— so yes it disgusted him, but he had to pretend, of course.

Percy slipped away from her grasp and pushed her away.

"Another time, Cal." he said, winking at her.

She pouted then sashayed away.

He walked away, smirking, towards the bar and asked for a beer.

His best friend Nico who was an orphan like him, came up to him and clasped him on the back.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Nico, nothing much. But man, my boss is working me to death."

"I feel for you. But hey have you heard? The renegade's newest target attack? Amazing man. It's all over the news."

"Really? Where was it?"

"Well it was some senator's house. But on the news there was a picture of all these soldiers tied up in a clothesline. Can you believe it?! Man, if I could meet that guy some day, I would ask for his autograph."

Percy laughed, "He that great to you?"

"Uh. Yeah!"

"Trust me, Nico, he's probably just some idiot who thinks he's some hero. He's a wannabe ass."

"What? Come on, Percy. This guy is a _hero_. He's this city's guardian angel. You know how many people he's saved from poverty these last few years. This country could have died without this guy stealing from the rich."

"SHhh. Nico, talk like that and you'll be sent to the prison cells."

Nico shook his head, "You are the most thick headed person I've ever met."

Percy smiled at his friend. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annabeth pulled her hair up into a high messy bun and slid on some square glasses. Thalia looked into the mirror from behind her.

"Damn gorgeous in those nerdy glasses. Let your true nerdiness out, my lady."

Annabeth laughed softly and pushed Thalia playfully, "shut up, Thalia."

Annabeth slipped on a crew neck grey plain sweater and some denim light jeans. Princesses don't always wear dresses as Annabeth so gratefully demonstrates to us.

She left Thalia in the bathroom and walked through the palace to go to her father's study.

The king sat in his grand office that had shelves packed with books. His father loved to read as she did.

There were a lot of books in his room but not as much as the library they had in the palace.

"Hey daddy."

"Annabeth darling, what brings you here. You hate my political banter."

Annabeth laughed and went over and hugged her father from behind his chair.

"Does a daughter need a reason to see her father?"

The king chuckled, "Well no. I guess not. But you're not any daughter."

Annabeth smiled, "True."

She wrapped her arms tighter around her father's neck.

"Actually I was going to ask to go outside the palace walls? Maybe? Possibly? Daddy?"

The king turned to his beautiful daughter, "Now Annabeth, you know why you can't go out there."

"I know, I know. It's dangerous. But dad. I'm like eighteen, now, which makes me legally an adult. And I'll take as many guards with me as you want. And plus, isn't it good for the so to be queen to get to know the citizens of this nation? So, Please Dad? Pretty please? Plez?"

Annabeth pouted and clasped her hands together, giving her father puppy dog eyes.

"No, Annabeth. With the renegade out there. No way. You are to stay safe within the palace walls."

"But—"

"No buts. My word is final, Annabeth."

Annabeth groaned, "I'm like a freaking Rapunzel or something." She muttered as she walked out of the king's study.

The king sighed in relief, there was another reason his daughter couldn't go out there and it wasn't only because of the renegade.

If she saw the poverty and hunger that people were dealing with out there, she would die of shock and hate him forever.

And it wasn't like he was going to decrease the price of taxes and raise the supply of food. The foolish countrypeople needed to know the power of his reign. It was his job as the daughter would never understand— she had the heart of her mother— a heart for the people.

Annabeth went to the royal swimming pool after going horse back riding in the fields with Thalia.

This swimming pool was, well, gold rimmed and was filled with water that was clear crystal.

Servants were standing within a feet of the pool, waiting for her.

Annabeth called out to them, "Hey, why don't you guys like sit down there on the couches, don't you're feet hurt? And, _you_ stop holding my robe like a perv and go join them on the couches. Goodness, can't a girl ask for some privacy here. I'm not going to drown, don't worry."

The servants, flustered, quickly scurried to the padded waterproof couches to obey her orders.

Her blonde hair flowed about her as she stroked with each arm through the water with expert ease. Her eyes were closed as she bathed in the feel of the cool water about her and floated near the surface on her back.

There was a spa nearby with fountains spouting from statues of baby cupids—naked baby cupids— yeah that wasn't so appealing to Annabeth, but oh well, she wasn't one to complain.

She finally stepped out of the pool with the water making her skin glisten in the sun. She shook her head trying to dry her wet golden hair a bit and flew her fingers through her hair to comb it down a bit.

The servant that had her robe immediately came up to her and held out her robe. Annabeth smiled her gorgeous grin at him and took the robe from him with her slender fingers. The servant's face went red as a beet and immediately turned his face away to hide his blushing. I mean who could blame him when a gorgeous girl is in front of him in a designer bikini that showed off her amazing curves and perfectly tanned and flawless skin.

She was the princess after all.

Annabeth pulled on the robe and left the pool area back into the palace walls. After changing into a yellow sundress that went right above her knees, she decided to meet her father to apologize for her rude actions from before. She respected her father very much. He was the best ruler the country could ever have and he deserved better from her.

As she went in, there was nobody in the study.

"Huh, he must be in a meeting." She said as she walked further into the room and went to his desk.

She slumped in his chair, still drying her hair with the towel around her neck, and gazed blankly at the things on his desk. There were some pictures of her and her mom, who she didn't know at all. But her mom looked just like her— blonde hair- same smile. But her eyes were a warm caramel brown- totally different from her grey ones.

Oh how she wished she had known her.

Annabeth's eyes then went to a yellow folder that was sticking out the drawer of the king's desk. Being the curious girl she was, she picked it up and looked at it— it had a black symbol of a omega sign with a slash through it sealed on the front. Her fingers unclasped the pin and she pulled out a piece of worn out paper, which looked to be some kind of letter of some sort. Behind it was a news paper cut out of the fire that happened to the general's house when she was only six.

The news paper had a picture of the family: The now past general, the general's wife and their son, a green eyed boy.

Why would the king have this?, She thought to herself.

He eyes skimmed the words.

And her grey eyes widened as they pierced holes into the paper.

It wasn't a letter...

It was a assassination contract order.

-An order to kill the general's family.

Annabeth's fingers trembled as she saw her father's seal and signature imprinted at the bottom.

"Oh..my...god." Annabeth breathed softly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy woke up in clean white sheets. He looked over to see a brown headed girl sleeping next to him.

A sharp pain shot through his head.

_ugh…hangover _he thought.

He'd been in this situation many times before. So, to live up to his jackass name, he got out of the covers and left the girl's nice apartment. The girl was one of the more privileged people of the slums. No doubt she slept her way to getting excused from work.

Work.

Percy hated going there as did everybody else. There was nothing but suffering and pain. Sadly, it would be to the torture chambers for him if he ditched the dumps— and he couldn't afford that. So off he went towards the trash dumps where people could already be seen hunched over their work.

Their backs were imprinted with permanent striations where lashes met flesh. People had to work all day, earning only a penny per hour when the officers were in a good mood.

Percy saw Nico sorting some trash out from the dumpsters which were parked on either side of the fields.

"Hey Nico. How you holding up?"

Nico looked tired, "Great. I don't feel tired at all— and the sun's still up."

"Your optimism is overflowing." Percy said sarcastically back.

He was glad when his friend laughed a bit.

The happiness did not last long. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw an old man being flogged out of an inch of his life for working too slowly. Anger boiled within Percy and it took all his will power to restrain himself from doing anything stupid. It was a common sight to see flogging, but that didn't mean it was at all easy to watch it over and over again.

Both Percy and Nico knew well what could happen if you got between an officer and his victim. Their friends were not as lucky to know the consequences.

Their shifts ended late in the evening with both of them earning about six cents. They went over to their favorite place to hang out— the bar.

Both sat in silence side by side at the bar table.

It was one of those days when the overwhelming sadness and despair of their friends' deaths were extremely heavy— almost too tangible in the air that they had no choice but to sit drinking in silence. One knew that the other was thinking the same thoughts.

—

Percy soon left the bar after saying goodbye to Nico.

There was something he needed to do in the dead quiet of the night.

Percy's apartment, that looked like the aftermath of a building fire, looked like the rest of the other houses on the streets—but his had a secret room at the top.

When he had slip into the room, he changed out of his dirty shirt and pants. A dark hooded jacket and a dark t shirt soon clad his broad shoulders and toned torso. He slipped on a pair of dark jeans along with some sneakers. Now, he looked like Nico or a guy who loved the color black.

He then walked over to his rugged bed and picked up a dark bandana. Tying it over his face so that only his eyes were exposed, he picked up riptide and climbed out a hidden opening up onto the roof.

A dark clothed renegade was now running under the midnight sky—seeming to fly like a raven from roof to roof.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was somehow erased. I have no idea how. Sorry to the people who missed it. **

**But to the people who read it now-you're welcome. ****The story doesn't get ruined in any way if this chapter is there or not. ****But I guess it's nice to know how the renegade gets ready.**

**Click that review button and I will be a very happy person. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth's fingers shook and she couldn't stop.

Her grey stormy eyes widened in horror from the contract in her hand.

This wasn't possible.

Why would her father kill the general?

Her mind flooded with all kinds of scenarios and ideas that could excuse him for the deaths but there weren't any. Only one and it was the only one that made sense

Annabeth breathes heaved from her chest and she remained sitting in her father's chair. Her mind was conflicted between her respect for her father and the paper in her hand.

Her hand flew to grab her honey golden curls at the top of her head in utter shock.

She heard footsteps and heard as they grew louder as the person walked into the room, then stopped, seeing her in the chair.

Annabeth's grey, stern, and confused eyes flew up to meet her father's.

The king looked taken back seeing his daughter sitting in his chair.

His eyes went to the paper in her hands and his eyes grew wide.

The king watched in silent anticipation as the golden haired girl stood up out of the chair and walked over to stand in front of the man.

She calmly lifted the paper, "Tell me this isn't true."

"Annabeth.."

"Tell me. Now. Tell me that you're not one to do this."

Her grey eyes shot at the king in a cold intimidating glare.

The king was silent he felt like his heart was stopping.

"TELL ME!" She finally yelled in his face, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "TELL ME THIS ISN'T YOUR SIGNATURE AND TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO THIS FOR YOUR PRECIOUS THRONE!"

"You wouldn't understand Annabeth, the reasons."

"WHAT KIND OF SCREWED UP REASONS ARE THERE TO _UNDERSTAND_ ABOUT COLD BLOODED MURDER! CUZ THIS" she pointed to the contract, "IS MURDER DAD. MURDER!"

"I DID IT FOR YOU! FOR YOU TO HAVE A NICE ROYAL LIFE, TO MARRY A FINE MAN. THE THRONE WASN'T SOMETHING I COULD RISK LOSING! IT WAS MINE! AND IT IS MY RIGHT TO HAVE IT, NOT SOME LOWLIFE GENERAL!" The king finally shouted back.

She went quiet.

Annabeth's hand dropped as her fingers crumpled the paper in her hands.

Her eyes were widened not in shock but in utter disbelief and tears dripped down her eyes. She looked at the man who she called father and always held so much respect for. But this wasn't her loving father, it was some murderous bastard who had gone insane from his thirst for power and who happened to be responsible for the killing of the general's family.

She walked past her father and out of his office leaving him there to call after her. Annabeth ignored him and went into her room, slumping to the floor. Thalia was there to catch her.

"Annabeth! What happened?! Are you okay?" Thalia cradled her in her arms and held a hand to her forehead to make sure she wasn't feverish.

Annabeth turned around to face Thalia, tears still flowing down her face, "What do I do Thalia? What do I do now?"

"Annabeth, you have to tell me what happened so I can help you."

Annabeth's grey eyes looked into Thalia's electric blue and she looked helpless to Thalia.

"I have no one else to trust now."

Thalia held her hand to calm her more,, ushering her to continue.

"Thalia, my dad's a murderer. Who knows what else he's done."

Thalia stayed quiet and Annabeth turned to Thalia, curious about her silence.

"You're reaction is not what I expected. Do you know something? Cuz there's no point in hiding anything now Thalia."

Thalia realized Annabeth was way too smart to figure if she were lying.

"I'm breaking I don't know how many rules by telling you this, but your father hasn't exactly been clean of crimes his whole reign as king."

Annabeth's grey eyes became brooding and a darker shade.

"I'm guessing you're not here in the palace just to be my maid?" Annabeth said gravely.

Thalia smiled lightly with sad eyes, "As expected of you, Annabeth— you guessed right. I came here to get my revenge for the death of my friends and my brother."

Annabeth's eyes grew wide, "Your brother?"

Thalia held her arm firmly, "Annabeth, you have to understand, I can't tell you anymore than that. But know that it was because I met you that I stopped my plans. I didn't want to take your father away from you, Annabeth, I cared about you too much."

"If I were you, I would have used me to get revenge on the king." Annabeth said drearily.

Thalia chuckled, "Oh, don't worry, I did think about it. But you were too adorable of a princess."

Annabeth smirked lightly, but then it quickly vanished.

She buried her face in her hands. Thalia rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down.

Annabeth then looked up suddenly, "I want to go outside this palace."

"Annabeth, despite your father's ulterior reasons for not letting you out there, it IS dangerous out there."

"Thalia, I have to. My whole life has been based on the lies of my father and his crimes. I have to see what is happening out there to the people of this country. I need to see."

"Annabeth."

"If you're not going to tell me then I'm going to find out for myself."

Thalia let out a sigh, "Fine. but I'm going with you."

"No Thalia, you can't. If we both are gone— I just don't want you involved and possibly get killed because of me."

"But"

"No, I'm going alone."

"Ugh fine."

Annabeth stood up and changed into a pair of nicely fitting dark jeans and a white v neck with a hooded leather jacket over.

She pulled on a backpack over her shoulder, which had essentials in it, and walked to the window.

"You should go now" Thalia said, "The renegade is distracting Luke and most of the guards right now."

"Alright, bye Thalia. You know you're my bestest friend ever, right?"

Thalia smirked and pulled Annabeth into a hug, "Take care of yourself"

"Thanks, Thalia." Annabeth wiped away a tear as she got out the window and climbed down the pipes.

The sun was still in the sky, but evening was coming.

Annabeth discreetly walked out into the maze of lawns in the front of the palace. Her heart was thumping rapidly as she ran with her head ducked towards the palace gates.

Two guards were stationed next to the guards.

Annabeth picked up a rock and threw it to the other side of the maze gardens.

That got the attention of the guards and one guard left to see what it was.

She only had only a short amount of time before the other guard came back.

Annabeth came up behind the guard and jabbed at his neck, hitting where she read was one of the human body's pressure points.

Good thing she picked that book up because the man collapsed to the floor.

She ran her thumb to the passcode touch pad and the gate opened. Oh the perks of being the princess.

Annabeth walked out the gates and into the royalty houses. There were wanted posters of the renegade everywhere. And let's just say, it was a lot of money given to the person who caught this guy.

Annabeth looked at one poster and saw that they had accentuated the fact that he had green eyes.

_Like that was going to help_, she thought, _there must be a billion people with green eyes in this city._

After walking for about fifteen minutes through the streets of the rich golden trimmed house she suddenly stepped into another world.

It was literally what she would call the dumps.

There were houses that didn't even look like houses— more like sheds.

The road was barren and only few people walked the streets and alleyways. The once tall shining city buildings were damaged and deteriorating. Annabeth's grey eyes scanned the place. Children were huddling together in the middle of the streets, so hungry and malnourished that Annabeth could clearly see every ridge on their ribs.

These people needed food and clothes.

Annabeth looked in horror at the scene.

She soon came upon a shabby looking building that had "Danny's bar" scratched at the top. Her feet walked into the building and found that it was still running.

Poorly clothed people drinking beers and hungry men taking advantage of the waiters who seemed to forced to wear slut clothes.

Annabeth walked up to the bar area, ignoring the hungry gazes she was getting and ordered a vodka.

There was a dark brown haired man next to where she was, with an arm slung over a skank bimbo.

He looked over at her and his brows raised up.

"Hey missy, can I buy you a drink?"

Annabeth continued to sip her drink, with her eyes brooding.

"Hey! I'm twalking to ya" His words were slurred so the man was obviously drunk.

He let go of the poor girl he was holding and stumbled over to Annabeth. His hands went to her waist.

"You seem like a pretty girl. Why don't you come and play with me?"

Annabeth could smell the drinks that reeked off of him.

"Hey! Back off from her."

The brown haired drunk man talked back, "Who do you think you are? The _renegade_?!"

"Back off man." A voice said.

Annabeth turned to see a boy around nineteen years with dark hair and dark olive skin, looked to be an Italian. His eyes were dark chocolate and warm. He was a handsome looking boy who could intimidate or attract people greatly if he wanted to with his presence.

"Finee. You're not worth dealing with anyway, boy." The drunk man left and the boy came up to Annabeth.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm Nico." The boy extended his hand and Annabeth obliged.

"Annabeth." She said. Nobody knew the princess' real name so it was safe for her to say it.

She gave him a small, reserved smile.

Nico returned it with his own happy boyish smile and went to sit next to her at the bar counter.

"Mind me asking why a nice looking girl like you is around these parts?"

"I'm here visiting a relative of mine."

Nico looked at her with curiosity— obviously not buying her lie.

"Well, then, I won't bother you any longer. Take care, miss." Nico said as he left the bar.

Annabeth turned to look after him.

She would have thanked him a lot more graciously, but she couldn't risk getting along with anybody here.

The blonde haired beauty finished her drink and walked out of the bar. Little did she know that the drunken man before still had his eye on her. He left the bar after her, along with two other drunk men.

The girl was like a breathe of fresh air, with her honey golden curls, slim waist and long slender legs. Nothing like the overwhelming barbie and manlike girls they were used to. So of course other men in the bar were hungry for her too.

Who knows how many other disgusting assholes followed behind.

Annabeth soon heard footsteps get closer and closer. She tried to keep her calm but she could feel her heart beating quicker.

She knew she couldn't outrun whoever was behind her— no cross that, it seemed to be more than one man, judging by the number of footsteps. The rhythm of the steps were uneven, so they were definitely drunk.

Annabeth was about to make a run for it, but before she could, she felt a strong arm grab her around the waist.

A firm, rough and calloused hand covered her mouth to keep her from screaming— which she didn't, knowing it would be useless.

The arm around her waist tightened and felt her up under her shirt.

"Such soft skin on such a pretty girl." The man put his ear next to the girl's ear, "Remember me? I believe I didn't get to properly introduce myself because of that son of a bitch."

Annabeth felt her chest beat louder and louder in her ears. Her skin creeped as she felt the man's fingers trailing her skin.

The man who had her in his arms dragged her into an alleyway and pushed her against the wall, causing the air to be knocked out of her. His two other minions followed, hungry for their turn with the gorgeous girl.

Annabeth was thoroughly disgusted, but also she felt bad for these men who were so hungry for their lives that they would resort to such lowly acts. She hated how forgiving she was sometimes.

The man who had her in a vice grip was frantically unzipping his jeans with his open hand.

_Oh gods_, Annabeth thought.

Her jacket and pack were on the floor and the men looked greedily at her.

The man leaned closer to her face and shouted, "Why aren't you screaming for help?!"

The man's breathe reeked out of his mouth, smelling heavily of alcohol.

Annabeth made no sound or expression.

"Scream! BItch!"

Annabeth then kicked him hard in the shin.

The man howled and fumed with anger.

His minions then grabbed her on either side and locked her arms behind her back, rendering her helpless.

The leader then slapped her hard over the cheek and punched her hard in the stomach.

Annabeth still didn't make a sound. She didn't want to show to them any weakness.

"Why you little!"

"Now, now why don't you leave the poor girl to us, instead of hurting the poor lady." Annabeth heard another voice say.

The drunken leader turned and saw a whole other group of men— drunken bastards, hungry for a taste, with another man leader standing in front of them.

"What?! No, I saw her first!" The drunken leader said.

The other drunken leader came closer.

The first leader's minions still had Annabeth's arms locked behind her back.

Annabeth then had an idea.

"Wait, wait a second." She said.

She turned her head to face the minions, "Do you mind?" She said looking at them then looking at their arm lock on her.

They let go— yup, not the brightest bunch of people.

She stretched her arms and went between each leader.

"Listen, both of you, if you think that you two can have me for yourselves without working for it— you're wrong." The men looked stunned seeing the girl lecture them.

"Men fight each other. But— " She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you guys aren't real men."

The two leaders glared at each other.

The girl's words sounded so… logical.

Soon they were attacking each other, very quickly forgetting why they were fighting in the first place.

Annabeth then picked up her jacket and pack and ran off.

She ran to find herself trapped within walls. Apparently this alleyway had a dead end— Just her luck.

Her mind was racing and trying to come up with a solution for escape. The fight was soon going to end and she wouldn't be able to get out of the situation twice.

While she was thinking hard, three men had her surrounded— the last three remaining from the row she started.

It ended more quickly then she had planned.

_Oh gods in heaven— I'm screwed,_ she thought.

She turned quickly to find herself soon head locked by some burly man whose arm was choking her.

The other two came upon her.

They hit her and beat her hard in the stomach to make her more compliant.

Her stomach felt like it was being twisted and stabbed with a million needles.

But right as the men unzipped their pants and she lost all hope, a hooded figure jumped down with swift ease from the rooftops down into the alley where the three men were about to rape her senseless.

The figure swiftly jabbed one man in the chin. The impact was so hard, it created a cracking noise, instantly knocking him out. Then the hooded man swiped the feet of the other guy and did a perfect roundhouse kick to the man's face while being tripped off his feet.

The hooded figure turned to the third man who had his arm hooked around the girl's neck and a knife placed near the girl's throat. The girl looked about to faint any second— she had taken too many blows.

The hooded man walked slowly towards them.

"Don't move any closer or I will slit her throat." The perpetrator said, pressing the blade deeper into the girl's neck, letting a trail of blood ooze out of the slit.

The hooded man stood still with his bow in his left hand.

"Put the bow down, renegade."

The renegade put the bow down on the floor, but just as the bow touched the ground, in a blink of an eye, he had geared an arrow into his bow and sent it right through the man's shoulder, though he was yards away.

It would only be described as a blur to the human eye.

The man hollered in pain, and let go of the girl to hold his punctured shoulder.

Before the blonde girl collapsed to the floor, she fell into the hooded figure's warm, strong arms.

Annabeth could see black dots clouding her vision, but before she fell into consciousness she looked up to see

two sparkling sea green eyes looking back at her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy had seen from above the beautiful golden haired girl from when she was walking down the streets. He knew immediately that the girl didn't belong here. Her clothes looked too clean and she didn't look like the other girls who plastered cheap make up on their faces and always wore swanky clothes to attract men. She had a natural beauty and had an athletic body.

Anybody could tell she was not from around here, which is why Percy was instantly intrigued by the girl and followed her from along the rooftops of buildings.

He had seen the men come and attack her and he was about to help her. But he noticed the girl didn't scream for help or looked panicked at all.

That intrigued him even more. It was like there was a indescribable attraction and connection he felt with her.

There were many times when he was going to intercede and save the girl, but the girl always seemed to have it under control.

Percy had tried not to laugh when Annabeth had cleverly tricked the men into fighting each other.

She was intelligent—something other girls lacked— and incredibly genius at that.

It was when she was completely surrounded that he came in to save the gorgeous girl.

After he had easily shot an arrow through the man's shoulder, he ran and caught the girl before she collapsed to the ground and used a zip line to pull both of them to the rooftops.

He looked down at the face of the girl and was taken back by their closeness. She looked a lot more ridiculously beautiful up close—a goddess despite her busted up lip and bruised jaw and the blood that was flowing from her forehead.

His breathe hitched seeing her injuries.

Her eyes were half lidded, but Percy could still tell that they were a stunning, beautiful silver grey shade, which could entice any man into their deep mesmerizing gaze.

Her breaths came out in heaves from the adrenaline rush of the events past.

His heart thumped loudly and fast and his stomach flipped.

This mysterious attraction he had with the girl he did not even know was foreign to him— but weirdly it felt nice and felt right in a way.

It felt comforting to have her warm body in his arms.

So he watched the girl in his arms.

Her eyes fluttered close and he realized that she was shivering from the cold.

Her body had taken a lot of blows and she soon blacked out completely.

Embracing her body closer to his to give her some body warmth, he then left to where his hiding place was.

After jumping from building after building in the night sky, with the girl safe in his arms, he swung on a tight line he made with his arrow and slid into the opening that only could be seen if one was looking for one.

Percy carried the girl bridal style over to his bed and set her on the covers.

He took out the first aid kit and wet a towel.

Brushing her hair away from her beautiful face, he dabbed her forehead, wiping away the blood.

He bandaged her forehead and wiped her lips— his hand stopped.

The boy suddenly realized how soft her pink lips looked.

He brushed his fingers over them lightly, then shook his head, clearing his thoughts and started cleaning her cuts again.

The girl would be in great pain when she woke up. She had dealt with a lot of blows to the stomach.

The boy lifted the hem of her shirt slightly.

She had the most amazing body he had ever seen. Perfect, beautiful curves; mesmerizing hips; nicely tanned, but soft skin.

_Who was this girl?_ he wondered.

He saw that bruises were already starting to form on her flawless skin.

It was rude to look at a girl while she was well— unconscious— so he let her shirt down.

And boy, he had got to admit— the girl looked amazing in just a white v neck and some nicely fitting denim jeans.

Percy wiped cold sweat from her forehead and neck.

_She must have been scared_, Percy thought.

She definitely didn't look it though. A normal girl would have fainted in that horrible situation.

Percy continued to clean her neck and saw that she had a tattoo of an omega sign with an owl perched in the middle of the letter imprinted under her collar bone. He brushed his fingers over it.

As soon as the boy's fingers touched her skin, he felt electric shocks course through him, even though only his fingers were touching her. The girl must have felt it too, because her eyes fluttered open.

She squinted as her vision cleared more and more and she soon saw a masked boy whose green eyes were looking straight at her.

Annabeth gasped and sat up immediately and scooted as far as she could from the stranger until her back met a wall.

As her back slammed with the wall, she winced finally getting the full on pain of her wounds.

The boy stood from the chair that he had brought to the side of his bed and took a cup that was sitting on a side table and gave it to her.

The grey eyes girl looked cautiously and curiously at the boy, then took the cup.

_He would have killed her already if he wanted to, _she thought. So she went ahead and drank the liquid. Instantly feeling better, her pain subsided a bit.

She gave the cup back to the masked boy.

Annabeth knew who he was and it made her all the more curious about him.

As the boy took the cup from her, their fingers grazed each others and sparks of electricity shot through both of their bodies like it had before.

They both looked stunned and the girl pulled away her hand, staring into the deep green of his eyes.

Somehow all she wanted to do was gaze into his eyes. They had a coldness in them— revenge, but the girl could see behind them a certain sadness and warm kindness that calmed her inside.

The boy also looked into the girl's beautiful eyes. Now that she was wide awake, her eyes seemed to sparkle even more with a beautiful radiance. He was completely soaked and mesmerized in her eyes. Her gaze made him feel worth something, which is something he never felt since his father died.

He let his normal cold facade down letting the girl see fully the warmness in his eyes. It attracted her incredibly.

All the two could do was look into the other's gaze for a long while.

The boy was the first to look away, realizing she was shivering and needed a change of clothes. He went to his drawers and brought out a grey tee that was too small for him and some blue sweats.

He brought the clothes to her and she took them gratefully.

As she was pulling her shirt up over her head, Percy turned to give her privacy.

After a few moments, Percy felt a warm hand wrap around his forearm. He flinched a little, but then calmed to the warm feeling he got from it.

"Thank you" She said sweetly. Her voice was the sound of bells to his ears.

He turned to face her— her hand still on his arm.

"You're welcome." He said in a low hushed voice- which was disguised by a voice distorter he had bought from the black market.

She gave him a small beautiful smile, which shot butterflies throughout his stomach and made him all warm inside.

Annabeth felt something wet on her fingers which were still wrapped around his arm. Her eyes flitted to his arm and saw that it was blood dripping from a badly bandaged wound on his arm.

It looked to be reopened probably from moving around and not letting it heal.

"Oh my God, your arm." Annabeth said.

She took his arm and brought it closer for her to see.

Percy was startled by her sudden action, but he let her look at his wound and re-bandage it. It didn't hurt much to Percy. He had experienced a lot worse in his life, but he enjoyed having the girl tend to it with her soft fingers grazing his arms. The electricity was diminishing a bit, as if their bodies were getting used to the feel of the others. Her sweet touch was even more calming and real to him.

She washed out the wound and started stitching it up carefully again with her deft fingers. Percy smirked under the mask, seeing her bite her bottom lip and furrow her brow in concentration.

It was adorable, really.

When she was done, she bandaged his arm again and threw the dirty bandages into the trash.

She then turned to him again, "Uh, you should change you're shirt. It's all drenched with blood."

He nodded and pulled off his shirt, exposing his— to put it lightly— godlike physique.

And yet Annabeth saw the scars on his back that looked to be from many floggings. Her heart broke seeing this. How was the government treating these people?

"Where'd you get these scars?" She asked quietly.

He turned to her, with his exposed green eyes looking at her curiously.

He took her hand and led her outside the hideout onto the rooftop where you could see most of the dilapidated city.

Percy pointed to the trash dumps, where people were whipped while working their night shifts picking up and sorting trash.

"I work there during the daytime." He said.

Annabeth gasped and started breathing heavily. Her eyes widened at the far out scene.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

She collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily, which surprised Percy.

He knelt beside her and hesitated before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You're not from around here, are you." Percy stated more than asked.

She shook her head.

_She must be from some nobility then_, he thought. But Percy had never met a rich noble girl who ever came willingly to the dumps and cared so much about the wrongs and torture of the world he lived in. It attracted him in a way he couldn't explain.

"I can't believe it." She whispered quietly, "I just can't."

Annabeth knew her father wasn't what she thought he was, but she didn't know it would be so bad. Her father was completely ruling with terror like some terrible dictator she only read in books.

Percy lifted her up by the arm lightly, "You should go sleep, you look tired and you still need to recover from your injuries." Percy said in a soft, husky voice.

He helped Annabeth walk back into the hideout and helped her into bed. She looked to be thinking hard about something and Percy wished to comfort her, but he decided it wasn't his place to say anything— after all he was a masked stranger to her, a stranger who people called a dangerous criminal.

But somehow when he was around her, he wasn't a renegade trying to avenge his father's spiteful death, he was just Percy a teenage boy who was dangerously falling for the golden haired, grey eyed beauty laying in his bed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth woke up feeling fully rejuvenated. She looked around her to see the cement walls and the bed she was on. The bed was quite comfy and had a nice warm scent to it. She was too tired last night to notice.

She swept her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The boy didn't seem to be around.

Annabeth took off the boy's clothes he gave her and changed into new clothes she had thankfully packed in her bag. She put on a loose, but form fitting white blouse unbuttoned at the top and tucked slightly in some light denim jeans.

She laid the boy's clothes on the bed neatly and walked out onto the roof where the boy had showed her yesterday.

She saw people working in the fields again. Innocent civilians, her people, being flogged ruthlessly and forced to work in the dumps.

A deep but calming voice startled her, "Good morning."

She turned to see the masked boy leaning on a wall behind her, and looking at her with those intense green eyes.

"Morning." She said quietly.

"You feel better?"

"Yes, thank you. Sorry I took your bed."

His green eyes sparkled, "No problem, I don't sleep there anyways. I'm out during the night taking care of— business."

She looked at him with a same intense curious gaze and walked towards him.

"The things you do, I admire it. I always have."

The boy looked at her, holding his intense gaze. This girl continued to intrigue him

"I mean of course my father doesn't. But honestly, now, I understand why you're doing these things even more."She said.

Annabeth then turned to look at the working fields where people separated and cleaned out trash.

"I wouldn't expect something like that to come out of a noble's mouth." The masked boy said.

Annabeth smiled slightly, with a kind of sadness.

"Yeah, a few days ago, I wouldn't have either." She said softly enough for the boy to hear.

Percy was confused by her words a bit. What did she mean?

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of soldiers marching along the streets. There were more than normal. I mean, Percy dealt with a lot of guards, but this was an army. Why would so many soldiers be roaming around these parts. There were even palace guards in their midst.

Percy saw Luke in the lead with his blonde dusty hair and the scar running down his face.

Percy then looked to Annabeth and saw that her face had turned pale. Were these soldiers looking for her? It wasn't his place to impede on her situation, but he said, "Are they after you?"

The girl looked at him and nodded, "Yeah."

He didn't ask any more questions and led her back through the window to the top hidden room. The house that was on the first floor was Percy's house that was a set up to hide what was actually on the top floor.

He led her to his bed and then started to change himself into normal clothes. The guards would be here storming in here soon.

Annabeth watched as Percy changed into a white v-neck with a dark hoodie and some nicely fitting jeans. He looked like a normal boy to her without the black disguise renegade clothes. It made him look charming and almost innocent.

His eyes looked into her deep, enticing grey eyes.

His fingers went up to grab the bandana covering his face.

Before pulling it off, he looked again into her eyes. He had never shown anybody his identity, not even Nico— but somehow he trusted this girl he just met— a girl of nobility—a girl he had fallen hard for.

He walked up to her and knelt before her, "I trust you not to tell." He said.

Her eyes looked at him a little shocked by his words.

"I wouldn't trust me", she said.

His eyes went to hers, "But, I do."

He took her hand by the wrist and lifted it to his face. Her fingers hesitantly went around the bandana and slowly pulled it away.

His face was slowly exposed—to say the least his face was as godly as his body. Annabeth gasped at the sight of the gorgeous man in front of her. His lips looked so kissable and light stubble formed along his chiseled, sexy jaw.

His sea green eyes looked a lot more startling matched with his handsome face.

Her fingers lingered around his cheek and face.

The people in the kingdom always thought the renegade was a middle aged man, but this person looked to be about nineteen years old.

Oh gods, she falling for a boy who happened to be the most wanted criminal in the city. Annabeth's breathes came short.

Percy thought he would feel vulnerable when he showed her his face, but he actually felt relieved and safe. He wanted to stay with her and have her fingers roam his face and touch his skin all day, but he heard banging on the door.

He pulled away from her and put a comforting hand on her knee and laid the bandana there, "Stay here." He had said that in his undisguised voice- so he was unbelieving that he had actually allowed himself to talk to her. He was putting his whole secret on the line—but somehow, it felt right talking to her in his normal voice.

She looked at him with wide eyes full of wonder and something else he couldn't describe.

Then Percy swiftly crossed the room and down a hidden staircase. The stairs were hidden by a picture frame in the living room of his house, which he snuck out through and strode over to the door.

"Hey officers! Lovely day today, ain't it?" He said with his charming smile.

"Cut the crap, Percy. We're searching the house."

Five soldiers barged in and started searching everywhere.

"May I ask what you're trying to find?" Percy asked in a sweet voice.

"It's not what, it's who. And we can't tell you who it is, orders from up top." The sergeant said.

"Fine, but I don't think anybody's hiding in this small apartment."

One officer found the painting and saw that it was tilted off balance.

Percy cursed inwardly.

"Hey sergeant, come over here."

Percy's heart thumped faster.

If they took off the painting they would see the staircase and then he would be dead meat.

The sergeant got to the painting and was about to lift it when a soldier came barging inside Percy's apartment.

"Sir, come quickly we saw a blonde haired girl running towards the trash dumps!"

The sergeant called quickly to the other guards and they ran out of Percy's house.

Percy was too busy taking down the painting to feel relieved. That girl had just sacrificed her getting caught to keep his secret hidden.

He raced up the stairs and slipped on his mask that was laying on his bed. He changed into his black combat clothes and picked up Riptide before running out onto the rooftops where he was fastest— towards the trash dumps.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was running for her life. She was too panicked to think.

Her feet were just running towards the trash dumps where the people were being whipped.

"My Lady!" A voice called behind her.

It was her annoying fiancé. Great, just her luck.

She ran faster until she came to the fields of trash. The workers stopped to look at the panting girl who was now confronted by many palace guards.

Her breathes heaved as she stared hard at Luke with her stormy intimidating eyes.

He was taken back by her glare, but remained composed, "My lady, you have to come back with me to the palace. Your father is very worried."

Annabeth scoffed, "Yeah right, tell my FATHER, that I have no intention of going back."

Annabeth saw the boy with his mask on in full renegade form up on the rooftops closest to the dumps.

_Oh gods,_ she thought.

She knew that even he couldn't take on all these guards here, not to mention the guards that were still roaming the streets.

Her eyes locked with his green and her eyes sparkled at him, as if she were smiling with her eyes.

His green eyes widened as she turned to Luke, "On second thought, fine, I miss Thalia anyways." she said.

Luke smiled in relief for not having to force her home. He knew how hard of a time she would give him if he forced her.

He held one of her arms and laid a hand on the small of her back, escorting her back through the streets again.

Percy glared arrows at Luke's hand that was on her back.

He didn't know why he was feeling so jealous, but he did.

Percy followed them stealthily form the rooftops, wishing Annabeth would look up and let him see her beautiful grey eyes again.

But she didn't because, Annabeth knew Luke would notice and see the renegade there.

After about an hour of walking, Annabeth and her overbearing escorts arrived at the palace gates. The king was there to greet them. He had to look good to the other noble class.

"Oh my beautiful daughter! You're safe!" He came over to hug the long lost princess.

Percy was hiding on the rooftops and heard very clearly what the king had just said.

_Daughter?_

His breath hitched and he couldn't breathe properly. His eyes were filled with shock and disbelief, then his eyes were downcast and his whole body and every nerve was shot with pure anger and vengeance.

His tremendous and overwhelming feelings of revenge overtook his senses and he slipped away into the night away from the princess and the king he so wanted to kill.

As for Annabeth, she was trying ever so hard to restrain her fuming anger and resentment towards her father as he escorted her towards the palace and through the gates.

As soon as the heavy metal palace doors closed behind them with a great thud that reverberated throughout the whole castle, Annabeth pulled harshly away from her father's embrace and immediately turned to stride to her room.

Her father called from behind her, "Annabeth! We need to talk, now!"

Annabeth just kept walking and went up the steps to her room.

She couldn't even look at her father, it was too painful and heartbreaking to look at him and have her mind fill with images of the working and whipped people of the dumps.

Annabeth opened the door to her room to find that Thalia wasn't there, but another maid who had red frizzy hair and green eyes.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked her.

"Thalia was fired for not looking after you properly my lady."

Annabeth let out a tired sigh.

She knew Thalia would be back in the trash dumps from where she was from. Annabeth needed her friend, but she guessed this was better for Thalia, because now Thalia didn't have to cover for her and risk losing her life, although out there, it was hell.

She was going to miss her maid dearly.

Annabeth was too exhausted to think anymore. She collapsed onto her bed without even bothering to wash or change.

The red haired maid was still standing there, waiting on her.

"Uh, what was your name?"

"Rachel, my lady."

"Hi, Rachel, and uh, call me Annabeth. 'my lady' makes me feel old."

Rachel smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

Annabeth smiled back.

Rachel seemed nice.

_As long as there aren't any more of Thalia's blaring morning calls, _Annabeth thought, _as she drifted off into sleep_.

She dreamt of the gorgeous renegade with those beautiful sea green eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy was sitting in the bar, his dark raven hair shadowing over his usually radiant eyes.

He couldn't express the tidal wave of emotions that were overwhelming him as he drank silently— not caring about the facade he had to put up or the secret he had to keep.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Why so blue, kelp face?" said a familiar face— only one person called him that.

He turned to see two electric blue eyes on a pretty face. Her hair was as jet black as ever.

He put up a weak smile and hugged the girl, "Thalia, so great to see you. I thought you were working in the palace."

"I got fired. It's okay though , I was planning to anyways." She said.

"So mind telling me whats got you so down." She continued as she got on a chair next to him.

His fingers went to rub his forehead and brows, "I'd rather not talk about it at all."

"That bad huh?" Thalia ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Yup"

"Well, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

Percy smiled thankfully at her, "I see you didn't get back your rightful throne as the daughter of zeus." he said.

"Nope, some stuff things stopped me." Thalia said solemnly.

Percy looked up at her curiously about to ask her exactly she was talking about, when Nico came to them.

"Thalia! Oh my god, when did you get here." Nico shouted with joy.

Thalia smiled at him "Hey, Nico!" She said and pulled him into a hug which then led to her head locking Nico and messing up his hair.

Percy smiled being reminded of older days. His smile slowly faded away.

"I'm a bit tired. I'll see you guys later."Percy said before getting up and leaving the bar.

"What's got his panties all tied up in a bunch?" Thalia asked Nico.

"I don't know. He's been like that this whole day." Nico said, "I'm guessing it's because of a girl."

Thalia's eyes widened as did her smile, "A girl?! Man, our little Percy is growing up to be a man."

"He's had a lot of girls, Thalia."

Thalia gave him a weird look, "Really?"

"Yeah, but he's never been depressed about a girl. Ever." Nico said, "You should talk to him."

"I tried, already."

"Well, if you can't, I don't know who can."

"Fine, I'll try again." Thalia said before chugging down her glass.

Nico looked at her, "You still drink like a man."

Thalia glared at him with razor blue eyes. Nico forgot how scary she could get.

"I mean, you look lovely, a lot more beautiful than before. heh."

"Watch it, di Angelo." Thalia said. She then smirked at him. Nico let out a sigh, before getting knocked up hard on the head.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"It's my way of showing my affection. Didn't you know that?"

"Yeah, but it still hurts." Nico said rubbing his bruised head.

Thalia laughed and locked her arm around his neck, "Oh how I've missed my punching bag."

"Hey!"

Thalia laughed harder while Nico pouted like a little child.

Meanwhile, Percy was in renegade form watching the city while perched on the rooftops.

He wanted to hate the girl. He had to. HE scolded himself for ever falling for her sparkling, radiant grey eyes that turned silver in the moonlight and her gorgeous honey golden locks which swayed so mesmerizingly in the sun and —

Percy shook his head, tired of the war going on in his head. His head hurt.

She seemed so different from the others— it was what attracted him.

And now he wondered if what she was with him was all truthful or a fake facade she used in getting his trust and greatest secret.

Then again, if she told her father, soldiers would be at his door by now.

His sole mission, his whole life was to get revenge for his father's death by slitting the king's throat— the one and only death he would ever commit.

Now with the girl in the picture— his daughter— it just made things more complicated.

He had to sever his feelings and emotions for this girl— he had to loathe her— the princess— daughter of the man who killed his family so ruthlessly. She was probably just like him.

Yes, she was.

Percy's eyes darkened and lost the last glimmer of warmth that was still there.

He couldn't just throw it all away for some princess.

Revenge, that was it

And no one would get in the way

not her, not anybody.

He then heard his door knock from his apartment below. He ignored it— assuming that it was probably just some girl coming over to try and win him back.

Percy sat and sat in his hatred that was eating him from the inside without him knowing.

He heard footsteps and turned quickly to see Thalia standing there with her hip out to one side and her arms crossed over her chest.

Percy's eyes went wide in shock.

"Relax, Percy, I know it's you. And why the hell didn't you let me in?"

Percy let his mask fall from his face and rest on his chest.

"What? How did you know?"

"I knew ever since you became it, you moron. You couldn't be any more suspicious when you told us you needed to 'take care of some things' in the middle of the night" Thalia said.

"Why didn't you stop me or say anything?"

"You were helping the poor and rebelling against the government at the same time. Why would I stop you?"

Percy was silent then.

"You still not going to tell me what's wrong?"

Percy looked up at her then let out a heavy breathe, "What would you do if you had to choose between a normal life with someone you love or revenge for the death of your family?"

Thalia looked deeply into Percy's eyes, then nodded with understanding.

"I wouldn't know, but I would bet you should trust your gut, Percy. Your gut never lies. I've learned from experience." Thalia said walking closer to his black figure and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll make the right decision, Percy, you always do."

Percy looked up and smiled slightly at Thalia, "Thanks."

"No prob." Thalia said smiling brightly at him then said, "You're not going to tell me who she is?"

Percy looked up, "Nope."

"Fine. Kelp face."

Percy looked at her incredulously, "Electric goth barbie."

Thalia smirked and crossed her arms, "Thanks for the compliment."

Percy chuckled softly, Thalia could always bring his spirits up.

"Percy?"

Percy and Thalia turned to see a shocked looking Nico looking at Percy who was wearing renegade clothing.

"Nico. How'd you?"

"Does that matter right now? I can't believe you're the renegade! That's amazing." Nico said awestruck.

Thalia smirked at him, like watching a two year old get a new toy.

Percy's brows raised up, "Funny, that's exactly how I pictured Nico to react when he found out."

Thalia laughed as Nico ran up to him and examined riptide in awe.

"Oh my god. This is so legit." Nico sad.

"Never get older, Nico." Percy said smiling.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been days since Annabeth had last seen the masked renegade.

She hoped very much that he was safe. When the boy had asked her to stay in his hiding place, she on instinct went down the stairs after him. She had seen the painting that probably led to another area of living.

While the officers were talking, she also caught the name he went by— Percy.

There must be a million Percy's in this nation, but somehow the name seemed oddly familiar to her. It seemed like a name she read about in some article, somewhere. It was on the tip of her tongue.

Did she see it in a book? magazine maybe?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rachel bringing in a tray with tea and some Madeleines.

Rachel and her had gotten along really well over the past few days.

She kept Annabeth company since Annabeth mostly stayed in her room, not wanting to communicate even in the slightest bit with her father.

Rachel set the tray down and Annabeth thanked her.

Annabeth was sketching out some blueprints for an architecture design she was working on. She had always wanted to be an architect, but her future was already set out in front of her by the king.

"How's it coming along?" Rachel asked.

"Great, I'm almost done."

Rachel smiled, "Here's your tea, and I also came to tell you that your father wants to speak with you. He says it's important."

Annabeth's face turned stone cold.

Rachel laid a hand on her arm, "You can't avoid him forever, Annabeth. He's still your father"

"Fine" Annabeth said dangerously quietly.

She turned to Rachel and smiled, "Thanks, Rachel, you can go now."

"Wow, I feel so loved." Rachel said leaving.

Annabeth smiled as she took a sip of her tea. What could her father want from her?

She walked down the stairs and through the ballroom and dining room til she got to the king's office.

Annabeth walked into the office and saw her father writing things down at his desk.

He looked up to see her and was almost fearful.

The only people who could make him afraid or happy were his wife and Annabeth.

She walked with her cold grey eyes locked on her father. Annabeth didn't even bother to sit down in the chair.

"You called me?" She said coldheartedly.

The king's heart broke—she used to always come around his desk jumping and hug him around his neck.

"I wa-wanted to tell you that you need to go to Luke's before your wedding ceremony." The king said losing his poise.

"Is that all?" She said with a calm face that was a façade for the boiling resentment inside her.

The king looked up at her, flustered, "Yes, you leave in the morning."

"Great, I finally get to leave this place." She said spitefully.

The king rose from his chair and placed his hands on his desk.

"You will treat me with respect, Annabeth! I am still your father and your king!"

Annabeth also slammed her palms on his desk and glared furiously at the king. Her glare was ten times more hurtful than any words that she could have said to him at that moment.

She turned swiftly and stormed out of the room.

Before leaving out the door she turned her head to him, "Goodbye father." And with that, she left his office, leaving the king despondent.

The next morning Annabeth casually threw on a pair of fitting jeans, a white v-neck, a cardigan, and some white vans.

She let her honey golden hair flow around her shoulders and left her room with Rachel.

Her father was in the throne room with his advisors lined up before him, with their heads bowed.

Annabeth scoffed at the scene and walked up to his throne, ignoring the stares she was getting from the advisors.

"Bye, your majesty." She said with mock respect.

She bowed her head slightly and left out of the palace doors with palace guards surrounding her.

The king looked furiously after his daughter's disappearing figure, then his eyes turned sad, almost as sad as when his wife died.

Annabeth walked in between the open lawns, carved in mazes and walked out the opened palace gates.

_Time to marry my fiancé,_ Annabeth thought.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Percy was on the roofs when he saw the ruckus of the streets rushing towards the palace.

Curious he jumped from building to building until he was on a roof that had a clear view of the palace gates. They were open and a certain gorgeous blonde came out of them with guards stationed about her. She looked worn out and tired.

Percy immediately wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her—feel her warm body against his and that luscious golden hair between his fingers.

He shook his head to clear his mind and his eyes slowly coursed with the vengeance that was so familiar to him.

Just then, he heard people's voices from the floor below him.

"My isn't the princess beautiful!"

"Yes, definitely."

"I wonder if she's as stubborn and cold as her father."

"Oh come, come now. Don't talk like that. Someone might hear."

"I heard she's going to her fiance's house down the street to get ready for her wedding day."

Percy's eyes widened at the comment. He was now filled with pure anger and hatred. And he didn't know if it was because of his want for revenge or the fact that she was getting married.

There will be less security placed around the girl. It was a golden opportunity for him.

The renegade slipped down from the roofs.

Annabeth was sitting in her designated room in Luke's house—more like a mansion.

There were books laid out for her, all that she had already read. _If Luke thought that by placing a few books in front of her, he would gain her favor, he was dead wrong,_ she thought.

Annabeth didn't want to bother washing up. Going against her father and dealing with Luke drained the life out of her.

All she wanted was to have the green eyed boy's arms around her. She needed comfort and he was the only person who had _successfully_ given her that.

Her thoughts couldn't help but go to his soul entrancing green eyes that had a warmness she loved. She prayed to God he wasn't hurt wherever he was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

Luke came in and walked up to her. Annabeth tried to keep in her disgust.

"Hey, just wanted to see if you're okay and well situated."

Luke's eyes went to her lips and Annabeth narrowed his eyes calculatingly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She said.

Luke came around her desk so that he was closer to her, making Annabeth back away from him. The curtains of the window near them swished slightly as he passed.

Luke placed his hand on top of hers, "Well if you need anything. I—"

Annabeth pulled away abruptly, "I'll let you know." She said stiffly.

Luke looked lustfully into the princess' grey mesmerizing eyes. There was an awkward silence between them.

"I want you..." Luke said under his breath.

"What?" Annabeth said incredulously.

Luke grabbed harshly at her wrist and leaned closer to her so that her upper back was touching the desk.

A soft gasp escaped Annabeth's lips.

His lips met her neck as he had her pinned by her wrists.

"Luke,_ Luke_ what the—" Annabeth said frantically, she tried to push him away but to no use.

"I've been wanting to do this since the day I saw you." Luke said heavily.

His free hand moved up her body and slid under her shirt, rubbing her bare sides, making him growl deep in his throat.

Annabeth hated it, "Go fuck yourself." She said with distasteful malice.

Luke then growled angrily and pulled her closer to him, by the waist.

"That smart ass mouth of yours is getting on my nerves. You're going to be my bitch by the time I'm through with you."

She was in his home-his territory and Annabeth didn't have the authority she used to have on him being there.

Luke's lips clashed on hers hard. His unwanted fingers were on her cheek and running through her hair.

Annabeth then bit hard on the tongue that was entering her mouth.

Luke pulled away and howled in pain.

He growled dangerously and said, "Why you little—"

He had his arm raised and was about to hit her when a firm hand stopped his arm. Luke turned furiously to look at the figure and was shocked to the bone.

Annabeth was equally shocked as she saw the man that never left her mind, standing there with his mask and hood.

"Sorry lieutenant, but I'm going to have to steal something of yours." Percy said in a disguised voice.

"What the-?! YOU! How did you get in here?!" Luke hollered, trying to get out of Percy's strong grip.

Annabeth would have laughed in different situations, seeing Luke weak.

Luke tried to attack him, but Percy swiftly knocked him hard across the head, knocking him out easy.

Luke's figure slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Percy turned to a startled Annabeth and grabbed her harshly around wrist.

Annabeth let his hands cuff her with binds and cover her head with a sack.

She felt herself be carried out of the window and out into the darkness of the night.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The sack around her head was pulled off, exposing her beautiful, but exhausted face. Her golden hair curled perfectly about her shoulders. Her grey eyes looked tired but they still had that sparkle in them.

Her hand cuffs were taken off.

She looked half-lidded at her surroundings. She was sitting on a bed. She knew where she was—her eyes looked up at the masked face in front of her.

He looked sternly and with harsh cold eyes at her.

"Percy." She said softly.

He looked taken back at the sound of his name.

Then his eyes sneered at her, "Don't say my name like you know me." He said gruffly—not even bothering to use a voice distorter.

Her eyes filled with a yearning sadness that made Percy's heart ache for talking to her so harshly, but he pushed those feelings to the back of his mind.

"Don't look so sad, _princess_." He spit out the last word like venom.

She looked up at him, with a beautiful sadness towards him that made him want to fall to his knees and wrap his arms around her.

"You want revenge on my father?" She asked so softly only Percy could have heard.

"Why do you care?" He growled.

"I'll apologize on his behalf. He was never in his right mind since my mother's death."

"You think an apology will change everything that has happened to me! I have been to hell and back! I have lost SO many people I loved! You have no fucking clue!" Percy yelled in her face.

Tears threatened to come out of Annabeth's grey eyes.

"You're right I don't know anything. I wish I did."

Percy looked down at her curiously, but still with angry eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I learned just recently that my father had killed so many people to stay in his position as king." Annabeth said, she scoffed lightly, "I saw a assassin contract that was signed to kill the now late General Jackson and his whole family on his desk along with a news cut out with the big fire that killed all of them on it."

Annabeth's tears dropped down her face as she tried to keep everything composed, "Their young son was even killed in the fire."

Percy looked at her shocked.

She genuinely was sad about his family—his loss. He didn't want anybody's pity, but she seemed sincerely sorry for what happened to the damaged lives of all the nation's people.

Her face somehow looked even more beautiful than ever before.

How he wanted to kiss this girl he was supposed to hate bitterly.

"What was that boy's name?" He asked in a deep low, but sad voice.

Annabeth looked up him curiously, wondering why he was asking.

"It was.."

After a moment, the realization hit her—hard.

Heavy breaths left her chest.

"Oh.. gods.. " She breathed softly.

Her grey eyes went to his green ones. No wonder his green eyes looked familiar and his name.

She got up on her knees on top of his bed so that her face was closer to his. Her hands went to the sides of his face.

He was taken back, but didn't pull away from her grasp.

Her soft fingers slipped under the mask and gently pulled it away, revealing his handsome face.

"You're alive." She whispered softly, smiling in the most heart wrenching way.

Percy just nodded before giving into the passionate desires inside of him that were just waiting to possess him

—his hand went to caress her neck, before his lips finally crashed onto hers.

They both were overcome by the feeling of the other's soft lips on their own. It was pure bliss. Electric shocks were everywhere and their nerves were on end.

Percy's hand went to her side and caressed her sides in tender care before they slid under her shirt feeling her incredibly soft skin. She sighed, wanting him more—it didn't leave her disgusted like she did with Luke. This felt electrifying and perfectly right.

He felt her warm soft fingers slip under his black shirt and feel up his abdomen, making him feel like he was on cloud nine.

As her fingers stripped his shirt off of him, he came down on her making her lie down with her back on his bed.

His hands rubbed her slim waist closer and closer up until eventually he also had her shirt lying on the floor next to the bed.

Their lips moved together in perfect synch as if they were made for each other. Her fingers went to his hair, playing with his raven locks as his lips moved from her jaw to her neck. She let out a blissful sigh as he kissed and nipped at her skin, trailing warm kisses down to her collarbone.

His mouth found the tattoo he noticed before and tasted her delicious skin, tracing the omega with his warm tongue.

Her breaths became heavy as did his.

Percy's fingers worked frantically at her jeans. And soon, her jeans met with the clothes already on the floor.

Percy was drunk on her lemony scent and the feel of her golden hair between his fingers. He felt completely satisfied and content with her almost bare body in his arms.

His hands relished in the feel of her soft skin.

Her own hand moved down to the small of his lower back and trailed small circles with the tips of her fingers, making him groan from deep within his throat.

Her hand then went around to the buttons of his jeans, unclasping it with ease.

Her body then flipped him around so that she was on top. Her lips crashed on his as his hands automatically went around her waist.

Both were overcome by their senses, as they loved each other in passionate embrace.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy woke up quietly at the exact time the sun was about to rise. It was the first time he actually got a good night's rest. He looked down to the girl that made that possible.

Her soft blonde hair tickled his skin and her face felt warm resting on his chest. His fingers went to her hair and played with her honey golden curls. His arm went around her bare, slim waist and held her body closer to his. He loved this girl. He loved her with all his heart and he wasn't ashamed of admitting it anymore.

He smiled like never before—like he had his most valuable treasure in his arms. She snored slightly and he chuckled lightly.

Her eyes flitted open and her hands went up to rub at her eyes, as she yawned. She realized she was laying on someone and looked up to see a smiling Percy. She smiled back lazily and laid her head back on his chest.

Percy kissed the top of her head, "You know, I know you're the royal princess of this nation, but I still don't know your name." He said quietly.

She laughed softly. Percy loved the sound of it.

She sat up next to him with the bed covers around her and held out her hand to him, "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

Loving her name, he laughed at her formalities and played along by shaking her outstretched hand.

"Percy Jackson. It was nice making love with you."

Annabeth smirked and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

She then fell down beside him, lying down on the bed again.

Percy loved watching her chest rise and fall as her breaths came in and out of her body. His arm wrapped around her waist bringing her body closer to his.

"So how old are you exactly?" Percy asked.

"Eighteen, going to be nineteen in a month. And you?" She said.

"A year older." He said smiling and taking in her beautiful scent.

"Have any friends?"

"I do. There's Nico and I just reunited with an old friend a few days ago. She worked in the palace. Her name's Thalia."

Annabeth sat up, "Oh my God, you know Thalia?"

"Yeah, I do. You know her too?"

"She was my best friend—technically my maid—but she never treated me like a princess, which I liked about her."

Percy laughed, "Sounds like Thalia."

The name Nico sounded familiar to Annabeth too, but she pushed it away.

"I used to have a lot more friends." Percy said with a distant tone.

Annabeth looked up at him with her grey mesmerizing eyes. Her eyes told him, she already knew why he was using past tense.

Her hand went to his stomach, comforting him with her warm touch.

He looked down at her with a sad smile.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago anyways."

"You still want to talk about it?"

"You want to hear about them? My friends."

Somehow Percy wanted to tell Annabeth everything—all his pains and sufferings.

Percy's fingers pushed back a strand of hair away from Annabeth's face.

"If you don't mind telling me." She smiled sweetly at him.

Percy smiled back then let out a sigh before starting.

"Most of my friends were publicly executed in the middle of the city square. Charles Beckendorf was one of them. He was more of those quiet people, but when his beautiful girlfriend Silena was getting raped by some officer, Charles beat the officer up terribly and that caused him his life." Percy said with difficulty.

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock, but she kept her calm.

"Silena, she died running to hug a dead, whipped senseless Charles at the death post as the officer shot the gun at her for 'disturbing the peace' during a death post sentence."

Percy looked tired from reminiscing about his many losses.

"Jason Grace and Piper Mclean had a similar fate.

Jason was a born leader like me. He was a rebellious one, always trying to go against the orders of the officers.

That got him a front row seat in watching Piper, the love of his life, get tortured by a fear poison that's injected into your neck and brings to life the worst fears of your life— it's the worst torture imaginable and Jason had to watch helplessly at her be tortured before she was shot in the head. His death followed soon after. He was Thalia's brother. His death was one of the many reasons why she went into the palace to get revenge on the king."

Annabeth eyes were stone cold and were burning with incredulity.

Percy's hand went up to her face, cradling her cheek before continuing.

"Leo Valdez was close to Piper and Jason. He worked in the machinery of the factories. When he made the factories blow up on purpose. His hands were crushed with a stone and then he was shot twice in the chest.

I always figured he had a crush on Piper. IT's just one sad story the three of them..

Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll, twins, always loved to play pranks on people. Well when Travis was sentenced to death for talking back to an officer and rebelling against the system and stealing an officer's clothing, Connor took his place without Travis being able to stop him and was shot to death instead.

Connor died for Travis because Travis had a girlfriend, Katie, who they both loved. Connor didn't want to see Katie heartbroken, seeing Travis killed, so he sacrificed himself.

Travis and Katie were, of course, heartbroken. Travis went into depression and accidentally killed an officer while drunk. That got him days of brutal torture until he died from the hell he was getting.

As for Katie- Well, she coped with her sorrow by gardening and starting up her florist shop. She didn't want to put the two brother's deaths to vain. And yet one day she was stupid enough to walk at night to go put flowers on Travis and Connor's graves and that's when she was stopped by a drunken officer, raped, then beaten to death.

Nico's sister, Bianca di Angelo, actually fell in love with a young handsome officer. Nico kept telling her that it would get her killed, but she couldn't help it. This officer was different, she would say. Bianca was actually holding labor activist groups behind the backs of the authorities. Her lover found out and he chose to do his job and save his own life of having any connections with a commoner.

So Bianca was betrayed and was shot for leading activist parties.

Clarisse la rue was a tough girl but had a big heart. She saw a young girl be whipped to death and punched the living shit out of the officer that was whipping the girl. That got her sold to a high standing official as a sex slave. Her pride and honor was so damaged that she committed suicide.

Grover Underwood was one of my best friends. He was a kindhearted fellow, but he absolutely couldn't tolerate the deaths of hungry starving people. He sold illegal goods to the people.

An officer found out and took him to the torturing chamber. His legs were mutilated and he was brainwashed to kill on command.

They ordered him to shoot Juniper, his greatest love. And I saw him hesitate and fight against the command so hard before he shot Juniper in the head. He was so overwhelmed by the act he did, he went crazy and shot himself, before he killed anyone else."

Percy paused for a moment and looked to Annabeth whose eyes were filled with horror and the most genuine sadness.

Percy wrapped his arm around her and said, "It was only me, Nico, and Thalia left of us until she left and it was just me and Nico."

Annabeth leaned up closer to his face and kissed his lips, reminding him again of the bliss from last night—it comforted him greatly.

"You're friends.. They sound like they were really great people. I wish I could have met them." She said.

"You would have loved them."

"I'm glad you're still alive though."

He smiled, "I'm glad I'm alive too."

She cradled his face in her hands, "And you better stay that way."

Percy grinned brightly as his lips met hers again.

She pulled away first and placed her hands on his chest, "I hate to say this, but you have to change and so do I."

He chuckled as he and Annabeth got off the bed and started to change. Annabeth slipped on one of Percy's navy blue sweaters and wore her jeans from yesterday.

Percy wore some dark jeans and a white v-neck.

A knock was heard at the door of the house below. Steps were then heard and soon both of them saw Thalia walk in.

Her electric blue eyes widened seeing Annabeth there.

"Thalia!"

"Oh My God! Annabeth! "

Annabeth stood as Thalia ran and jumped her with a hug.

Thalia pulled away and placed her hands on Annabeth's shoulders.

She looked at Annabeth then at Percy then at her again.

"Wait, Annabeth's the girl you were crushing about, Percy?"

Percy blushed beet red and Annabeth stifled a laugh.

"Wow, and here I was wondering who he was getting his pants all ridden up for and it was you all along. I mean, makes sense. Annabeth's the princess."

"THalia, what are you doing here anyways." Percy asked incredulously.

"More importantly, why is Annabeth together with you this early in the morning and wearing your sweater? Oh my god. Did you guys-?"

Thalia asked with her jaw dropped.

Annabeth avoided her eyes, looking somewhere on the floor, trying to hide her amused expression, while Percy simply smiled like an idiot.

"Holy shit, you two."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They started talking the whole day til evening, when Nico came barging in.

"Hey guys!"

His eyes widened seeing the scene in front of him.

Why was the girl from the bar in Percy's sweater and sitting on his bed?

"Hey, Annabeth, right? Why are you? — Oh"

Percy looked confused, "You two know each other?"

"Nico saved me from a guy at the bar a few days ago." Annabeth said giving Nico a sweet smile, which made him blush a bit.

"Wait, but how do you two know each other?" Nico pointed at Annabeth and Percy.

Thalia smirked at them, making them blush.

"More than know." She said.

Nico looked confused and was about to say something when Thalia interrupted,

"What I was going to tell you, Percy, when I came here was that the whole royal army is out there looking for the renegade who kidnapped the princess."

"Princess? Wha—?" Nico said

"Yeah, Annabeth's the princess, keep up" Thalia said.

Nico's jaw dropped.

"The whole army?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup, the whole army." THalia said, "There are soldiers everywhere. They're checking and scanning everybody. I even got checked before sneaking over here and their probably going to come here very soon."

Percy looked over at Annabeth and then at THalia, "I'll distract them away from where Annabeth is."

"What? No. You're going to get caught."

"Then what do suggest we do?" He asked.

"Me and Nico will disguise ourselves as you and Annabeth and we'll distract them away from here, while you two escape—out of this country—anywhere." THalia said.

"Pr-princess…Holy shit." Nico stuttered as he kept his shocked gaze on Annabeth.

Annabeth raised her brows at him, amusedly.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What if you and Nico get caught?"

"Don't worry about us, Percy. You and Annabeth need to get away from here. Luke is roaming around the streets, you need to go now. Me and Nico will go out first and then you two sneak away, got it?"

Thalia said firmly.

Annabeth hugged her best friend, "Stay safe, Thalia. You better see me again alive."

"I will, don't worry Annie."

Nico clasped Percy on the back before putting on a mask. He turned to Annabeth bowed, "I can't wait for you to be queen, your highness."

Annabeth smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"You stay alive too, Nico. I have to properly thank you for saving me at the bar."

Nico grinned before both him and Thalia dashed out into the night.

Percy and Annabeth heard shouts of soldiers and sounds of thousands of feet hitting the ground.

Percy took her face in his hands, "You ready?" He asked sweetly.

Annabeth smiled back up at him and nodded her head.

He slid on his own mask before he took her hand and went up to the rooftops to escape into the night.

He lifted her up into his strong arms as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

They were moving so fast, that Annabeth felt the wind bite at her nose.

Percy stopped on a rooftop that was close to the palace gates.

He let Annabeth drop to the ground, but kept his arm around her protectively.

There was a crowd that was forming around a huge booth outside the gates where announcements were made.

The king himself was standing there about to talk to the masses.

Percy felt Annabeth tense up. He rubbed her arm to calm her.

"I have come up here to give to you all a deal." The king started out.

"If I have my daughter safe within the gates of this palace before sunrise, I will officially resign as king and give the throne to my daughter to rule."

The crowd started to chatter loudly. The king raised his hand for silence.

"But if my daughter isn't here by sunrise with the renegade behind bars, I will send troops to wipe out the trash dumps forever. It is something that I have been wanting to do for many years now. The dumps have nullified the quality of this nation and must be eliminated anyways. But if my daughter isn't within the palace and safe, that is what is going to happen. Anyone who tries to flee will be immediately executed on the spot. I have no more to say on the matter."

Annabeth gasped softly. Percy looked on in hatred at the despicable man who had caused so much turmoil for him and this nation.

He looked down at the girl who had to be that man's daughter. Percy was immediately overwhelmed with sadness.

There was no way they could be together after he kills the king. She would never want to be with her father's killer no matter how bad her father was.

The king then turned to leave the podium and back through the palace gates with a hundred guards behind him.

Annabeth collapsed to her knees, shaken by the horrible deal her father had just made with the nation.

She looked up at Percy. Her father was basically forcing him to give up.

"I'll go by myself, Percy."

"No Annabeth."

"I'll make something up. I'm good at that. Plus, how can my father say anything against me, he knows I hate him."

"He said both the renegade and the princess had to go. And you know I can't have all those people's lives on my shoulders. I can't. I just can't."

"But it might be a trap." Annabeth said desperately.

"Yeah, it might. But better one than millions." Percy said.

"Percy."Annabeth looked up into his green eyes with a certain sadness that made Percy's heart ache.

Percy put his hands on either side of her face, "I wish we both lived in another life." His thumbs stroked her cheeks lightly. Tears were threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Then maybe. Just maybe we would meet again. Just by chance."

Annabeth's grey eyes let the tears fall down her cheeks, making the grey in her eyes seem more of a silver color.

"And then maybe." Percy said wiping away her tears with his fingers. "I would fall for those grey eyes of yours again and ask you out for dinner or coffee."

Annabeth smiled sadly at the thought and looked up sweetly at him, gazing into his radiant green eyes.

"And then…what would happen?" Percy drifted off, wondering.

Annabeth was quiet and Percy could only hear her soft breaths blow in and out.

"And then I would say yes and you would grin that boyish smile of yours and take me out for dinner." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled at her, "And we would have no worries about anything but ourselves."

Annabeth's hand went to his face, instantly calming him and making him warm inside, her fingers slipped underneath the fabric of his mask and pulled it away from his face, "And then?" She asked, gazing up at his gorgeous face.

"I would take you to the beach and watch the waves with you sitting on the sand beside me." Percy said with sad, desiring green eyes.

Percy took her hand and led her off the roof down some stairs.

"And then?" She asked as they got to the ground level and walked to the middle of the street, which led to the palace.

"And then I would look into your gorgeous grey eyes and lean in to kiss your lips." He said looking forward with a content smile.

They walked closer to the palace til they were standing right in front of the gates.

"And then?"

"And then…I would pull away."

"And then?" Annabeth's voice became more shaken as the gates were opened and the king himself started to walk out of the palace towards them.

Percy pulled her into himself with his arm around her neck, making it seem like he was threatening to break her neck.

"And then…_And then_..." Percy breathed quietly.

The king was ten feet away from them.

Annabeth's hands curled around Percy's strong arm, making it seem she was trying to get out of the chokehold.

Her fingers gripped reassuringly on Percy's arm.

The king was five feet away before he stopped.

"Renegade! I would let my daughter go if I were you."

_And then…And then. And then… _Both of them thought anxiously.

Percy's grip lightened around Annabeth's neck and let go of her.

Annabeth walked further up to the king before glaring scornfully at the king. The king returned the stern glare.

She turned her face away from the king

That's when her sharp grey eyes caught sight of a gun in the far right bushes pointed at the renegade.

Her mind went into panic mode and she had only one thought of saving the man behind her, as she blocked the way of the bullet as a gunshot was fired.

Percy's eyes widened with utter shock and horror as the love of his life slowly collapsed to the floor with a pool of red quickly forming around her.

His eyes whipped to where the gunshot was fired and saw Luke step out equally horrified.

"NOOO!" The king yelled racing over to her side.

Maids were scurrying over trying to care for her and take her into the palace.

Percy couldn't speak. His heart felt like it had shattered to pieces and it ached like daggers were stabbing him.

He couldn't breathe. Tears wouldn't fall.

All he wanted was for her to be in his arms again.

His feet finally moved, but as he was trying to run to her,

Guards had him cuffed and taken away to the dungeons.

And all he could think about was the sound of a gunshot and her collapsing in front of him—playing and replaying inside his head.

_And then..._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Annabeth woke with a sharp pain in the back of her left shoulder. Sweat beaded on her forhead and glazed a hot sticky layer on her skin, making her feel disgusting.

But she wasn't worried about having to take a shower at the moment.

Her head was spinning and throbbing at the same time. Her ision was blurred.

She tried to sit up but instead screamed out in pain.

Maids came rushing in and she waved them off.

She lifted the blankets and saw that sure enough, her left shoulder was all bandaged up.

Rachel came up to her side, "OMG Annabeth, Do you feel fine?"

Annabeth grasped Rachel's wrist and whispered, "Percy. Is..Percy -okay?"

She said between gasps of pain.

"What are you talking about? You almost got shot in the heart and you're worrying about someone else?"

"The renegade? …What happened?!" Annabeth yelled desperately at her.

"You shouldn't be worrying about anyone but yourself, Annabeth." Rachel said.

"RACHEL! TELL ME!" Annabeth huffed, grimacing from the pain that came from exerting herself to much.

Rachel took her hand, trying to calm her, confused as to why Annabeth was so interested in knowing about the renegade.

"He is a nationwide threat and the most wanted criminal. So they're torturing him in public, brutally to an inch of his life until his public whipping and execution which I believe is going to be quite soon."

Annabeth's eyes widened.

She pulled away the covers. Her whole chest was wrapped in bandages along with her shoulder and someone had put some pajama shorts on her.

She limped off the bed with a grimace.

"Your highness! You must stay in bed." One of the maids said.

Annabeth went to her closet and picked up the first thing she could find and pulled the shirt over her head, trying to keep in the screams of pain with great agony. She bit her lip hard trying to tolerate the sharp excruciating shots of pain that was emanating from her left chest area.

Annabeth left her room, pressing her hand against her chest, in an attempt to stop the pains from taking over her.

Rachel hurried behind her trying to help her walk, but Annabeth waved her off.

She went straight outside the palace doors, ignoring the calls from guards she was getting.

The only thing on her mind was getting to Percy.

Her grey eyes were set as she walked unsteadily through the maze of perfectly cut bushes that was her front yard.

Right outside the palace gates, she saw millions of people crowding around the huge podium where announcements were made.

She barged out of the gates and watched in horror as she saw a certain green-eyed boy with his shirt stripped and being whipped by a whip with barbs in it. Every time the whip slashed across the boy's back, blood splattered everywhere and another line which would probably scar his back for life was imprinted on his back.

His skin was a bloody mess, it seemed like all his flesh was torn off.

Annabeth felt her heart crushed at the sight.

The king, Luke, and the royal council were watching on a higher pedestal, enjoying the view of the criminal's execution.

Annabeth saw Percy's eyes, no longer vibrant, but numbed and exhausted from the great pain that he was enduring through.

Annabeth ran up the stairs of the execution site, causing a lot of gasps and raised voices from the crowd.

She forgot her own pain as she launched herself between the whip and the boy. The whip caught around her wrist, ripping the skin around it.

Blood dripped down her arm but she didn't yelp in pain or grimace. Her eyes were on her father, glaring holes at him.

"ANNABETH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED! RESTING!" The king exclaimed in shock.

Percy turned his head to see the blonde girl whose grey eyes were sparkling with anger—pure hatred. Gods, if looks could kill—everybody would drop dead from those eyes.

Percy couldn't help but smile in relief, seeing her alive. Tears fell from his eyes and he let out a strangled breath.

Annabeth pulled her wrist down, causing the executioner to lose his grip on the whip.

"Stop this execution this instant." She said quietly, but with a dangerous threat in her voice.

"I'm afraid I can't Annabeth. Now go back to your room!" The king ordered.

Guards came towards the podium to take her away.

"Enough blood has been spilt on your account. Let. Him. Go." Annabeth said sternly

"This man is a dangerous wanted criminal! He deserves it. Continue with the whipping!"

The executioner made a grab for the whip in Annabeth's hand, but she pulled away.

Her grey silver eyes glared fiercely at the man.

"You touch one finger on this whip, I will personally make your life a living hell. And I should warn you, you don't want to your life to be made miserable by me." She gritted her teeth.

The executioner backed away. It might have looked funny to see a burly man scrambling away from a nineteen-year-old girl if the situation was different.

"Guards! Take my daughter back to her quarters!" The king ordered.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Annabeth snapped at the guards.

The guards looked scared and stayed where they were.

Percy looked back at Annabeth and smirked, which turned into a grimace. Everywhere on his body screamed with pain.

"How do you disobey me!? Take my daughter to her chambers! A princess shouldn't even be watching these events!" The king declared.

"Unfortunately FATHER your orders are invalid. The moment you went on this podium and declared that you would step down from the throne if the renegade brought me to the palace; you made an official deal to the public, which cannot be reversed or compromised. Therefore I am queen of this nation, meaning you have no right of order here."

Annabeth said with such strong conviction that it swayed the crowds. She spoke like a true queen—people respected her at that moment.

The king looked flustered.

Annabeth pointed to the green-eyed boy, "I announce this man free of charge!"

The guards went and uncuffed him immediately.

Percy collapsed to the floor. The two guards helped him up.

She walked up to them and said, "Get him medical attention immediately"

Her grey eyes met his green—she wanted to hug him and be in his arms—but she knew she couldn't do that here.

His green eyes sparkled at her before the guards took him off carefully towards the palace.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Annabeth was then declared queen of the nation. However, the first thing she did as queen shocked the nation.

She resigned and passed the throne to Thalia, who was the _rightful_ lineage to the throne being King Zeus' daughter.

Thalia banished the King and Luke was sent to jail for commiting rape on the princess. Luke would have been sentenced to death, but Thalia knew there had been too much death already.

Annabeth was glad that her father was not put to death. He was still her father— no daughter would truly want their dad to die, no matter how bad the things he did were.

As for Nico, he took Luke's position as captain and is doing a great job at that.

And Rachel? Annabeth freed her from her maid services and allowed her to live in the palace with her and Thalia.

As for Annabeth and Percy? Well they didn't leave Annabeth's room for a very long time after Thalia's coronation for reasons they aren't telling us.

Annabeth reinstated Percy as high general status—his rightful place in the kingdom. And as you can imagine, he makes a damn great general, living up to his family name. All his friends who died before got a honorable memorial each for them to be remembered forever, which Percy was thankful for.

After the almost execution, Annabeth tended to his wounds and stayed by his side all the way through his turmoil and pain, letting her own wounds heal as well.

Her bullet wound near her heart would be a pain that she would have to deal with the rest of her life—and yet Annabeth was glad that it was not in vain.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Her fingers caressed his cheek. His wounds were healing quickly, but the skin on his back were still raw and tender.

He lay on his stomach with an arm around her waist as she lay beside him on her bed.

Her fingers traced his handsome features slowly, smiling when his nose scrunched up when her fingers glided down it. His green eyes opened to see her grey silver ones looking back at him, with all the love and sweetness she could muster within her.

He took in her scent—strawberries. Her hair looked recently washed and looked a bit damp from the shower. He smiled sweetly at her, just enjoying her presence.

His fingers trailed from her face down her neck to where her slender hand was pressed near her shoulder and left chest. He saw her doing that a lot these days—trying to keep back the pain.

His eyes filled with sadness as he slipped his fingers underneath the fabric of her shirt and pulled it away from her shoulder slightly, exposing the scar of the bullet that shot through her chest near her heart.

His fingers brushed it slightly, making her breathe hitch slightly.

His arm then went around her waist again and rested on the small of her back—his favorite place—and he looked at her.

She looked ridiculously beautiful.

She seemed to look even more radiant every day. Revenge was the least of his worries now. It's true— he didn't kill the king. But he figured—the fact that he stole the princess' heart and got back the country from the banished king was enough for him. He knew he would never forgive himself if he killed Annabeth's father. Getting to look at her, touch her, and kiss her was enough for him to be more content than he has been in years.

Her grey stormy eyes, that could make him feel on top of the world, stared into his eyes as if looking into his soul—she was the only person he ever opened up to.

She smiled making him feel like he was the only person she wanted to be with right then and there.

He then leaned into kiss her kissable soft lips. Her taste would never fail to satisfy him whole and bring him pure bliss.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes again, brushing the golden hair from her face.

"And then?..." She asked sweetly.

Percy smiled, "And then … he said 'I love you'"

Annabeth smiled sweetly up at him, "And then?"

"And then he asked a question." He said.

"What was the question?"

Percy looked down at Annabeth and dug into his pocket and pulled out his renegade mask. He tore off a piece of the fabric.

He then took Annabeth's hand and started to tie the fabric around her ring finger.

Annabeth looked with curious wonder at Percy-her grey eyes sparkling.

Percy then looked at her and smiled before saying,

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because..You already know it." He said with a brilliant and beautiful smile.

Annabeth gave him a smile back as she cuddled in his embrace forever, knowing he would always be there for her.

She might have fallen for a criminal like some sappy cliche love story.

But, she didn't care.

It was all worth it in the end.


End file.
